


Pigiama

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le pagine del nostro amore [20]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Pyjamas, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta per arashinosora5927.Prompt: 2) Tsuna che indossa il pigiama di Gokudera nella sua camera, Reborn che sa che è di Gokudera perché ha una fantasia a teschi.





	Pigiama

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c9oTQzwXYXk; 'Steampunk & Victorian Era' Orchestral Music Compilation | 2-Hour Epic Mix.

Pigiama

Reborn si sfilò il capello e si scompigliò i ricci mori, grattandosi la testa. Sbadigliò rumorosamente ed entrò nella stanza, i suoi occhi erano arrossati e si chiudevano.

< Ho dovuto litigare tutta la notte con Skull per convincerlo a lanciare quei missili finti contro la scuola. Alle volte quel valletto è davvero un codardo, non dovrebbe temere l’ira di Hibari. D’accordo che Kyoya è over-power, ma nemmeno lui scherza! Dannate nuvole > pensò.

Entrò nella stanza e raggiunse la sua amaca, s’infilò nuovamente il cappello e vi si accomodò.

“ _Chaossu_ ” salutò, per palesare la sua presenza.

“Non sai quanto sono contento di essere finalmente a casa. _Iiiih_ , odio il futuro. È così spaventoso che sembra l’inferno” piagnucolò Tsuna dal bagno.

“Smettila di lamentarti, Baka-Tsuna” brontolò Reborn. Si mise nuovamente il cappello, mettendo il viso in ombra, le sue grandi iridi nere brillavano di bianco.

Lambo e I-pin erano profondamente addormentati nel letto, i due bambini erano abbracciati tra loro, entrambi stesi su un cuscino.

Sawada aprì la porta del bagno ed uscì, Reborn nascose un sorrisetto con la mano.

“Hayato è stato qui?” domandò, osservando il pigiama che indossava Tsuna. Le maniche erano lunghe una mano in più, i pantaloni gli ricadevano larghi e il pantalone ripiegato su se stesso strisciava sotto i suoi piedi nudi. Aveva un disegno che riportava la figura di piccoli teschi bianchi.

“Sì, se n’è andato quando sei tornato tu” rispose Tsuna, giocherellando con l’orecchio.

Reborn inarcò un sopracciglio.

< Diciamo che più probabilmente è scappato quando mi ha sentito rientrare > rifletté.

“Eravate qui in camera?” s’informò Reborn.

Léon si era addormentato sul suo cappello a falde larghe, mentre Reborn si sporse abbastanza da far ondeggiare la sua amaca appesa sopra il letto.

Tsuna guardò la finestra, intravedendo del fumo violetto all’esterno che si confondeva con la leggera nebbiolina. La luce pallida dei lampioni creava delle aureole e si gettava sull’asfalto, dando vita a strisce luminose pallide e deformate.

“No, eravamo nella stanza degli ospiti. Mamma non la usa mai, ma vuole ugualmente che si cambi il futon che vi lasciamo” disse Tsuna, utilizzando un tono vago. Si guardava intorno, posando il suo sguardo sulle collezioni di manga che aveva nelle piccole librerie bianche.

Reborn fece apparire un cuscino e lo mise sotto al mento.

_Gokudera gettò un cuscino sopra il divano, indossava un pigiama con la fantasia di piccoli teschi, ognuno di essi era bianco sporco._

_“Buonanotte, Reborn” salutò, sbadigliando. Si stese sul divano, con il capo affondato nel cuscino._

_“Buonanotte” rispose Reborn._

“Capisco” disse l’Hitman.

< Come se io non riconoscessi il pigiama di Hayato. Anche se non lo avessi mai visto, capirei che è suo anche solo per i teschi. Solo lui ha una fissazione con quel design.

I pigiamini di Tsuna di solito hanno topolino o nuvolette bianche.

Mi chiedo se Gokudera sia scappato da questa casa con solo la nuda pelle e i boxer o se si sia nascosto in qualche stanza. Magari ha rubato anche lui qualche pigiama e ora ha dei vestiti troppo stretti e pucciosi addosso.

Questi ragazzini! > rifletté.


End file.
